


Best of Brothers

by SammyHeroes1



Series: Best of Brothers [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Animaniacs 2020
Genre: Brotherly Love, Protective Older Brothers, mentions of other cartoons, self aware cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: Yakko, Dot and Wakko are just children. Always have and will probably always be. Yakko would fight hell and cold and even toon racism just to keep his siblings safe and happy. Beg on his knees if he must. It’s what big brothers do. (Reboot 2020)
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Best of Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042059
Comments: 29
Kudos: 479





	Best of Brothers

The water tower was their sanctuary, their home. Even if it had been their prison for many years before their escape. It was home all the same because they made it their home. They didn’t need anything or anybody else if they had each other. Even on cold winter nights when the heater was not working.

“You have enough blankets, Dot?” Yakko asked his baby sister.

Dot nodded as she snuggled closer to the makeshift blanket fort in her bed. “I’m warm enough.”

“And you, Wakko?”

Wakko nodded. He was wearing a hoodie over his regular sweater and two blankets on his hammock. “What about you, Yakko?”

Yakko waved a dismissive hand as he zipped up a winter coat. “Nah, I’m fine. This coat and the ball pit should be enough!” He exclaimed.

Dot and Wakko looked at each other. “Are you sure?” Asked Dot. “I can always give you one of my blankets.”

Yakko shook his head as he submerged himself in the ball pit. “No, sis. You guys are smaller, you need them more.” He smiled. “Now, go to sleep before it gets colder.”

The siblings smiled. “Goodnight, Wakko. Goodnight, Yakko.”

“Goodnight, Dot. Goodnight Yakko.”

“Goodnight, Wakko. Goodnight, Dot.” Said Yakko as he clapped, and the lights went off. Soon enough, he heard Wakko’s snores and Dot’s relaxed breathing. Yakko sighed and pulled up the hood from his coat and put up some winter socks.

In truth, he was freezing. But there weren’t enough blankets in the tower for all of them. Dot was small and thus, needed more warmth, so most of the blankets went to her. Wakko had a bit of fat in him that made him more resistant to the cold, but he was still small, so some of the blankets went to him. Yakko? He could stand it for just one night. Until they could fix the heater in the morning.

That morning soon came by and the Warners woke up. Dot seemed happy and Wakko was making a ton of pancakes (70% of those Pancakes were for him and the 30% for his siblings). They were fine and perfectly healthy. That’s what Yakko and his runny nose wanted. He was fine as long as his siblings were fine.

( _Sometimes a big brother had to make sacrifices…)_

OOO

The older sibling’s job was to always take care of and defend his younger siblings. It was the first rule of the “Older Brothers Association” Rulebook, an organization Yakko proudly belonged to. But aside from that, he was meant to always protect them.

“Who did it, Wakko?” He calmy asked as he placed an ice pack over Wakko’s black eye.

Wakko sniffed. “Some new cartoons, you know. Some of the mean ones Hollywood has been hiring recently. They have really bad shows…” He sniffed again.

“Go on.” Yakko urged him.

“…I was just getting some ice cream when I bumped into them. They called me mean names and called me and I quote, ‘ _a sad little carton from the past’_. For some reason, that hurt more than the black eye.”

Dot scoffed. “They wish they were as good as us! We got a reboot and that’s something cartoons only wish to have twenty years after their cancellation!” She growled. “Let me at ‘em!”

Yakko sighed. “Now, now, Dot. Going after them is not going to solve anything.”

“But—”

“No. You guys stay here. Take care of Wakko’s eye. I’ll handle this.”

Dot took the ice pack from Yakko’s hand and looked at him. “What are you going to do?”

Yakko opened the door of the tower. “I’m just going to have a talk with the executives. If there’s one thing they can’t tolerate more than us, is bad press from a cartoon.” The he left.

The very next day, the show that hosted the cartoons that bullied Wakko was cancelled. The excuse was “ _Creative Differences_ ”. Yakko smiled at the TV as he took a sip from his morning coffee.

Ah! The joys of having toon seniority and friends in high places (Mainly Bugs Bunny).

There was also some news that those cartoons were badly injured by a mallet. They wouldn’t dare to speak about what or who did that to them and at that point, they were too afraid to say anything.

( _It was Yakko, though those details were unnecessary in his opinion. Sometime a big brother had to show bullies who was boss._ )

OOO

“That’s quite a fever you have, Dot.” Yakko said as he inspected the thermometer.

Dot coughed. “I’m fine, really…” Her voice sounded defeated and tired.

“I told you you shouldn’t have stayed up late with the girl toons at the water park. You got sick from that.”

“Lola Bunny seems fine.” Dot argued, followed by a cough.

Yakko shook his head. “But Lola Bunny is an adult toon. We are not.”

“But we’re toons! We’re not supposed to get sick!” She coughed again.

“No, we’re not. But it’s still a possibility.” Yakko pulled the covers over her body. “Now, I’m going to prepare you some soup. Also, I need to run to the pharmacy for some medicine.”

“What about Hello Nurse? She can help!” Suggested Wakko with heart shaped eyes.

“She’s on vacation in Japan.”

“Oh…” Wakko’s heart eyes broke.

“So, the pharmacy it is.” Yakko patted Wakko’s shoulder. “Why don’t you prepare her the soup instead? Try the canned ones this time. **_Can_** you?” He laughed at his own joke.

“Yes, sir!”

And just like that, Yakko calmly walked though the movie lot and made his way past the security guard. Ralph stared curiously as the older Warner siblings walked by. He was a bit weirded out by no upcoming tricks or pranks at him. He shrugged. Must have been one of those rare days and he better count his blessings.

Yakko walked for five minutes to the nearest pharmacy and quickly checked the sections for cold medicine. After picking the best one money could buy, he made his way back, but not before stopping by the sweets area. After making quick math in his head, he picked Dot’s favorite chocolates and Wakko’s favorite gummies. He headed to the self-check out area. He loved these things, though they could be a bit uncooperative sometimes. Today, it seemed like one f those days. He sighed and headed back to the customer service area.

The lady up front seemed to be having a bad day, even giving him the stink eye. “The total is $33.14.”

Normally, Yakko would make a joke and make sure she was angry to the extreme, but Dot really needed the medicine and he wasn’t really in the mood anyway. He handed her his card.

The lady glared at the card. “This is under the name of Warner Bros.”

“So?”

“I can’t accept this.”

“It’s a family fund we have under our last name. It’s a good card!”

“Do you want me to accuse you of card fraud, kid?” The lady glared. “It’s a corporate card and you don’t have any business with it.”

Yakko glared. There were very _, very_ few times he got truly angry at someone. This was one of those few times. “Listen, lady! I don’t care if you are sick of a customer service job that pays you the bare minimum required by law, but that card is good and I suggest you just put it on the machine and I’ll be on my merry way.”

“What are you? 14?”

“And if I said I was 69? Eh?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestibly.

“Why you—”

“My name is Yakko Warner, leader of the Animaniacs show that aired from 1993 to 1998 and we just got a reboot in 2020. Me and my siblings literary have the company name on our birth certificates and that card is the emergency card because my sister is sick, and she needs that medicine!”

“You---”

“Just take the card!”

The clerk frowned. “Bet it only has toon money in it.”

“Nope. If I told you the amount of real American dollars it has thanks to our show reboot, you will die.” He smirked, remembering the check Hulu made for quite the sum of money. He decided he would stop playing Mr. Nice Guy. “Not my fault you are stuck in this job instead of making it big in Hollywood.”

“You dare…”

“Doesn’t give you an excuse to treat me like garbage.”

“That’s what you toons are!”

Yakko stared.

“Crazy, ink creatures stealing humans jobs! You are plaguing this country and all of you should be exterminated!”

Some clients around gasped and stared. Yakko kept staring. He had heard of Toon Racism, but he never really experienced it himself until now. In truth, it was terrifying. It made him want to curl up and run away. But Dot needed her medicine. So, he decided to put on his big boy pants and glared.

“Listen, the only one plaguing this country is you.” He pointed at her, the clients in the pharmacy gasped. “We toons bring joy and laughter to children and homes all across the world. I don’t think I need to sing Countries of the World to tell you all the places we have an impact on. We are iconic and Mickey Mouse can testify about being iconic! You, on the other hand, just want to blame toons for your lack of effort in making a name for yourself in the world and decided to be stuck in customer service. There’s nothing bad with the job! But it’s easier to blame a designated minority, isn’t it? So, if that’s how you want to be, then be a good little customer service associate and charge that medicine to the card! My sister is sick!”

His little speech got a few applauses and cheers from the small crowd. The cashier trembled, did the transaction, and shoved the card and the paper bag into Yakko’s arms. “Just get out of here, you crazy toon!”

“Thank you, milady.” He smirked. “Make sure to have a strong alibi for your boss.”

The clerk arched an eyebrow.

“Turn around.” Yakko said.

The clerk turned and gasped. Her manager, a large muscular man, was standing there with his arms crossed over an Animaniacs vintage t-shirt and a blazer thrown over it.

“Nice shirt!” Yakko commented.

The manager gave him a thumbs up.

It wasn’t long before Yakko went back to the tower with the paper bag at hand. Wakko was taking an empty bowl from Dot’s hands when their older sibling walked in. “Hey, bro! What took you so long?”

Yakko took a moment to answer. He really didn’t want to tell them about the toon racism case he just had. “Something came up at the pharmacy. I was a victim of the circumstances…” He dramatically threw himself and the paper bag onto the couch. He smiled. “But we got free chocolate for life once a week at the pharmacy!”

“Great!” Wakko licked his lip and Dot coughed but smiled.

Yakko walked back to Dot with medicine in hand. “Here, sis. Drink it all. You have no idea the trouble I went through to get it.”

“What kind of trouble?” Dot asked as she took the medicine from his hands.

Yakko winced. “It’s nothing, really. Nothing you two should worry about.”

( _The clerk also got fired, which really wasn’t Yakko’s intention, but he would admit it was deserved_. _Sometimes a big brother had to battle bad people that got in the way so he could help his siblings_ )

OOO

Yakko had no problem brushing his sister’s hair or fixing Wakko’s bowie on a premiere night. He had no problem going shopping with Dot or taking care of the laundry.

He **_had_** problems with lice, though.

He glared. “ ** _How_**?”

Dot and Wakko looked at the floor in shame while scratching their heads. “We decided it might have been a good time to prank Scrappy and Skippy…” Wakko started.

“…But it turns out they were having a lice problem and we might have gotten them.” Dot finished.

Yakko glared. They still weren’t looking at him. He sighed. “Alright, I want you two out of the tower. I’ll be down in a few minutes with a hose, a kiddie pool and some lice shampoo.”

The younger siblings did as told and went downstairs. Yakko sighed. “And the dirty work goes to me…” He put on a face mask and a shower cap.

He grabbed a hose, various bottles of lice shampoo, an inflatable kiddie pool still in the box and two combs. He went downstairs where Dot and Wakko were waiting for him. He took out the kiddie pool from the box and it automatically inflated (toon logic). He connected the hose to the water supply and left it to fill out the pool while he placed the shampoos and the combs on the floor. When the pool finally was full, he took the hose and watered his siblings.

“You didn’t have to do that, Yakko!” Dot glared.

“You’re still going to get wet. Besides, that’s a payback.”

“For what?” Wakko asked.

“For pulling pranks without me.” Yakko calmly answered. “Now, get in the pool.”

The siblings did as told and Yakko proceeded to point the water at their heads. Dot wasn’t very happy about it but didn’t complain aloud. Yakko opened two shampoo bottles and squeezed the contents into each head. He threw them away without looking, accidentally hitting Porky Pig on the head as he passed by.

Yakko proceeded to wash their heads, one hand on each head. “I can’t believe you guys were so careless! Especially you, Dot. You’re always talking about how cute you are and your beauty routine or whatever. It surprises me you got lice. Wakko… meh, I was expecting it at this point.”

“Hey!” Wakko complained.

“And now I have to do the dirty work! Thanks a lot!”

Scratchy was passing by when he noticed the Warners underneath the tower. “Vat is going on?”

“Stop there, Scratchy!” Yakko yelled. “You might get lice!”

Scratchy arched an eyebrow. “But I von’t have hair.”

Yakko smirked as his siblings giggled. “Exactly.”

Scratchy glared. “Oh, har, har. Have fun.” He went away with a frown on his face.

Yakko turned to glare at Wakko and Dot, who had slowly gotten up and tried to get away. “Oh, I’m not done with you two! Get back in the kiddie pool! We still need to comb out that lice!”

The younger siblings groaned.

**_3 hours 35 minutes and 17 seconds plus Yakko’s lecture later…_ **

Dot and Wakko were sitting at the kitchen table with shower caps on their heads and wrapped in their bath robes.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Yakko asked.

Dot and Wakko nodded.

“And…?”

Wakko sighed. “Never leave Yakko out of a prank.”

“What else…?” Yakko urged them to continue.

Dot groaned. “And that next time we get lice, Yakko will cut off all of our fur because it’s easier.”

Yakko nodded. “Good.”

( _Sometimes a big brother had to be firm and discipline his siblings, even if they were mad at him about it_ )

OOO

Yakko slept soundly on the couch. It had been a long day and Dot and Wakko might have made things a bit difficult. They _might_ have pranked some high executive behind Yakko’s back and it almost costed them part of the reboot’s budget if it wasn’t for Yakko himself. He basically had to beg on his knees about it, which was quite embarrassing for them, especially Yakko. Not to mention, it was in front of other executives with malicious smirks on their faces.

They went home after that and Yakko was unusually quiet. He simply sat in front of the TV and watched whatever was airing. He refused to speak to either of them and the younger Warner siblings understood the message. He wanted to be left alone. Eventually, he fell asleep as the sun set on the horizon.

Dot and Wakko looked at each other. “We really are a handful, huh?” Wakko whispered.

Dot sighed. “Yeah, I still don’t know how he puts up with us.”

“I never considered all the things he has to do to make sure we are fine.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Dot spoke. “We really embarrassed ourselves and him today. He didn’t have to beg. That was so… demeaning.”

Wakko frowned. “Some people get a kick out of it, unfortunately. We picked the wrong guy to prank.”

Dot grabbed a blanket from her bed. “We really need to start considering everything that Yakko does behind the scenes.”

“Who knows what he has done to make sure we are happy.”

The siblings walked towards their sleeping brother and carefully threw the blanket over him. Dot gave him a kiss on the forehead and Wakko gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Sleep tight, Yakko.” Dot whispered.

Yakko moved a bit in his sleep.

Wakko smiled. “You really are the best of brothers, aren’t you?”

( _Sometimes baby siblings had to take care of the big brother as well_ …)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I want to know if you liked it!


End file.
